


Level 8

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Follower Ficlet Fests [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Days, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Caretaking, Cheering Up, Cyclist Hinata, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Living Together, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Office Worker Kageyama, Sappy, Tobio hates his job, alcohol mention, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio comes home from a job he hates. Shouyou makes it better.





	Level 8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksotastic/gifts).



> Fifth 1k FOLLOW FICLET FEST ficlet (FFFf) for @ksotastic on Tumblr!!!! I’m so sorry you had a rough day at work, my dear! I hope this fic is a soothing, fluffy, smutty balm for your soul... retroactively. <3 <3 <3

Shouyou hears the door slam from the balcony where he’s watering their scraggly potted plants (that he refuses to give up on). The sound vibrates through the thin hallway walls all the way to the back of the apartment, and Hinata knows exactly what it means. 

He turns off the hose, brushes his hands on the back of his jeans and opens the screen door to their bedroom, stepping onto the beige carpet heedless of the bits of dirt stuck to his bare feet. Judging from the banging coming from the direction of their dinky little kitchenette, Tobio’s opened a beer before even putting down his briefcase. His tie is probably still tight around his neck, suit jacket mussed, leather shoes shiny, but maybe scuffed on the heel. 

“Hey, blueberry,” Shouyou calls, and listens. Depending on the response it’s either a Level 8 or 9 Kageyama-Hates-His-Job tantrum. 

Ah, silence. Level 8. 

Shouyou heads to the bathroom and begins to fill the deep tub (the only highlight of their hovel of a home-sweet-home). He grabs the lighter under the sink and lights the candles that have permanent residence on the wooden towel shelf that does not house their old, mismatched towels (which are always hanging over the door or… living on the floor). He pulls the bottle of bubble bath from the shower caddy and shakes some into the rising bathwater.  

They’ve talked about it over and over, Tobio leaving his desk job, trying to make it with high school coaching full-time instead of just every other weekday as an assistant, since Shouyou just got his job at the bike repair shop on top of his guided cycling tour gig. Shouyou knows Tobio’s as stubborn as he is, so he agreed not to make it into an argument every time something like this happens. Tobio will make the decision on his own, eventually. 

Doesn’t mean Shouyou can’t try to do something to make it better, though. 

He finds Tobio exactly where he thought he’d be in the kitchen. Tobio managed to abandon his briefcase on the kitchen table, but he’s still in his full attire, staring at the hodge-podge of magnets and pictures on the fridge with a blank expression as he gulps at his drink. 

Shouyou shuffles up to him on the cold linoleum, plucks his beer bottle from his hands and puts it on the counter. Tobio sighs down at him, accepts the manhandling when Shouyou pulls him into a chaste kiss by his tie. 

Shouyou unknots the silky, rust-red tie and slips it off, letting it drop to the floor between them before he pushes Tobio’s jacket off his shoulders. Slowly the layers fall until Shouyou’s boyfriend is looking down at him with that low-lidded, somewhat resigned but still pleased look he somehow manages to pull out in situations like these, in just his boxer-briefs. 

“Come with me?” Shouyou says, kicking the clothing aside and guiding him down the hallway with fingers on his wrist. 

The tub is tinged a bubbly purple when they get to the bathroom. Shouyou tries to busy himself with turning off the water and grabbing new towels, but before he can go very far there are hands slipping around his waist under his t-shirt. Shouyou leans into Tobio and lets him nuzzle into the hair behind his ear. 

“Oh, it’s been that kind of day,” he teases when Tobio unbuttons his jeans for him and shoves them to the floor. 

They step out of their underwear and hold hands as Shouyou steps in with Tobio after him. They slide into the hot, fragrant water, and Tobio leans against him with a heavy sigh. 

Shouyou can’t help it, he hums softly as he cups water in his hands and pours it over Tobio’s hair, working some shampoo into Tobio’s scalp, rinsing, and then making sure every bit of him is shiny and sudsy and touched by his fingers.

Tobio’s breathing picks up eventually, neck craning back against Shouyou’s shoulder when his hands pass back and forth over his inner thighs, brushing fleetingly over his stomach. 

After indulging him in some very languorous, very filthy kissing, Shouyou whispers against his cheek, “Feel good?” 

“Unh, _Shou_ —” 

“I know, I know,” he coos, and finally wraps his hands around Tobio’s cock. He brings him off slowly, whispering things Tobio will be embarrassed about later. But, judging by the low, stuttering moans falling from Tobio’s lips, those whispered things are the right things to say. Hell, all of it is doing its own work on Shouyou’s erection trapped between his stomach and Tobio’s warm slick back, but he ignores it for now. Tobio is too lovely and hard and red and wet for him to pay attention to anything else. 

After a couple tortuously good minutes, Tobio’s big hands grip Shouyou’s shins hard as he comes into the cup of Shouyou’s fingers with a choked whine. Water sloshes over the side of the tub as his thighs twitch. 

When Tobio’s heartbeat slows, they climb slowly from the tub and utterly fail at drying each other off, since they keep kissing throughout. Tobio can’t seem to keep his hands off Shouyou, hovering like a begging puppy as Shouyou blows out the candles and kicks at the bath mat so it soaks up some water on the floor. 

When he sets Tobio on the bed, he remembers he forgot something. He turns toward the bedroom door. 

“Where’re you going?” Tobio’s voice has that confused little lilt to it that it acquires after orgasm. He tugs on the one finger he managed to catch in his hand before Shouyou escaped out of their bedroom stark naked and still sudsy from the bath. 

“We left your beer in the kitchen,” Shouyou explains. 

Tobio frowns. With a tremendous yank, Shouyou tumbles onto the bed next to Tobio, bouncing a little with the force of his fall. His big, tall, orgasm-dopey boyfriend looks down at him with dark eyes. 

“I’m drunk enough on you,” he says. He covers Shouyou with his body so he can stay as close as possible while they lick into each other’s mouths. Shouyou finds himself dizzy with warm, syrupy pleasure as Tobio kisses down his neck. But, not enough to forget how _sappy_ Tobio is. 

“ _Tobioooo_ ,” he wails through a fit of giggles. “You’re so romantic!” 

Tobio nips his ear. “Yeah, yeah, I love you,” he growls. “Now stay still so I can make you come.” 

Shouyou’s breath hitches (his breath always hitches). His fingers find Tobio’s damp hair. “Love you too,” he says through a final giggle and watches happily as Tobio tries to hide his smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
